I Love You
by koichii
Summary: They're engaged. It wasn't the fact that they're both males that bothered Eren. It was the bloody fact that Levi doesn't love him. After all, it was just a forced engagement. But it doesn't matter, Eren loves him. So what's the brunette gonna do if an old flame crossed Levi's way once more?


**Summary: **They're engaged. It wasn't the fact that they're both males that bothered Eren. It was the bloody fact that Levi doesn't love him. After all, it was just a forced engagement. But it doesn't matter, Eren loves him. So what's the brunette gonna do if an old flame crossed Levi's way once more?

A/N: Another oneshot! I'm too restless to update my multi-chap fics. And I'm currently on the process of making a vampire AU! Of course, it's still RiRen. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Inspiration of this fic came from the manga 'Samurai Darling'. :)

* * *

**I Love You**

"School festival?"

Eren nodded eagerly as a response to his boyfriend's question. "Yep! It's Shiganshina High's foundation day and the headmaster decided to have a festival as a way of celebrating the school's 50th anniversary," he said with a huge grin on his adorable face. "And we're allowed to have guests from outside that's why I'm inviting you. Armin invited Irvin, too," he added, referring to his best friend and the blonde's cousin, respectively.

"Tch," Levi grunted as he turned his attention back to his laptop where he was finishing a project that was due next week. He and his best friend Irvin Smith go to the most famous school in Rose City, Legion University. It was a school exclusive only for those students who got IQ's that are as high as Einstein's or better. Eren's best friend, Armin, and his stepsister, Mikasa, were also qualified to enter Legion High but the two chose Shiganshina High instead to be with the brunette. Though he was happy about their decision, he couldn't help but feel guilty at times. The two could've done better in Legion University though Shiganshina is a pretty decent school, too.

"What would your class do?" Levi asked, his icy blue eyes still glued to the screen of his laptop. As far as he knew about school festivals, each class would have to do something.

"We'll be doing tag!" Eren exclaimed, the huge grin on his face not wavering off.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the reply he got. _Tag? What the hell's that?_

* * *

"So Levi's coming over, too?" Armin asked Eren while they were having lunch that day.

"Of course!" Eren replied with a smile. "I'm already excited," he mumbled, his expression morphing into a dreamy one making Armin laugh and Mikasa to shake her head. "What?"

Armin shrugged while Mikasa smiled. "So what's your plan then?" she asked her brother. Levi and Eren weren't like any normal couple out there. They just got engaged because of a promise made by their fathers, who were the best of friends, that they would have their first offsprings marry each other regardless of gender since same-sex marriage was already legal in their society. Along with the marriage would also be the merging of the duo's family businesses.

Mikasa knew about Eren's feelings for Levi but the raven-haired lad was cold towards the brunette, making the girl resent him a little for hurting Eren, deliberately or not.

"Well go visit all of the booths then watch the fireworks at night. Then I'll confess to him," the brunette replied with a full blush on his cheeks. He's been in love with Levi ever since they were just kids and he'd been telling that to the raven but the boy would always tell him to shut the fuck up.

But now that he was eighteen, Levi might reconsider for he's not a kid anymore. He'd become of legal age nine months ago.

"Good luck, Eren!" Sasha, their other friend, said with her mouth full of mashed potato, making Armin wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Don't worry, if he rejects you, I'll help you find someone else."

Eren and Armin were sweat dropped at that while Mikasa shook her head once more, this time it was aimed at Sasha. Connie, their other friend and Sasha's boyfriend, gave the munching girl a strange look. "Are you encouraging Eren or what?" He then grinned when his girlfriend punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, guys!" someone called which made them all look up. They saw their other two friends, Jean and Marco, standing beside their table with their lunch tray and a strawberry blonde girl beside them. Noticing their curious looks at the girl, Marco smiled. "She's Petra Ral. She's the exchange student for the day and she's from Trost Academy. Petra, these are our friends," he said.

Everyone introduced themselves to the pretty strawberry blonde girl. "Hi! I'm Eren Jaeger," the brunette said with a friendly grin. _She's so pretty, _he mused. "My friends are the only ones allowed to call me by my first name but you can call me Eren, too."

"Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me," Petra said with an equally friendly smile then she, Marco and Jean joined everyone on the table.

"Jaeger, pass me the mustard," Jean said as he stretched his arm towards Eren.

Petra got confused at that. "You two are friends, right?" she asked Eren and Jean. "Why did Jean call you Jaeger instead of Eren?"

Eren and Jean had a look of horror on their faces while the others were laughing out loudly. Petra got confused even more. "We're not friends!" the two exclaimed simultaneously and glared at each other.

"Don't believe them. They're just shy around each other," Connie told Petra which made Eren and Jean to glare at him. He and the new girl laughed.

* * *

By the end of the day, Petra became close to all of them. They even invited her to the school festival but the strawberry blonde girl politely refused for she would be attending a reunion with her junior high friends.

"We could hangout next time then!" Eren said cheerfully, happy to gain a new friend. He and Petra were walking to the school gate that afternoon, planning to go home. Mikasa and Armin couldn't walk home with the brunette for they have club activities. He was about to say something again when Petra held his left hand and brought it to her face, closely examining it. "Eh? Petra?"

"You're engaged?" Petra asked, surprise evident in her expression and voice as she stared at the ring that adorned the brunette's left ring finger. The jewel's band was made of white gold and a diamond sat at the center, flanked by two stones with the colour of Eren's eyes on either side. "It's pretty and it suits you," she murmured with a smile. And from the looks of it, the brunette was engaged to a boy. Not that she minded though. She's got a friend who's attracted to the same sex, too. Besides, it was accepted in their society now and her father told her not to judge anybody for love is genderless.

Eren smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head. He was relieved that Petra wasn't judging him or anything. He knew, regardless of what era they were living in, that there were still people who don't approve of homosexuality. "Err, thanks."

"Where is he? I haven't seen him around."

"Oh, he's not a student here," Eren replied. "He's studying at Legion High along with Armin's cousin."

"Legion High? He must be brilliant then," Petra said impressed. "I have friends over Legion High, too."

"Really? That's nice!" Eren exclaimed. "And yes, my fiance's bloody brilliant though he's annoying at times," he said which made Petra laugh. The brunette was about to add something when someone standing by the gate and leaning against a silver Volvo caught his turquoise orbs. Actually, that someone also caught everybody's eyes.

"Who is he? Is he a celebrity?"

"No, he's from Legion High. Look at the uniform."

"He must be a genius then. And he's hot! That's a rare, heaven-sent combination."

"I don't mind if he's vertically challenged. Let's ask for his number!"

"But why is he here? Is he waiting for his girlfriend?"

"I have to go, Petra," Eren told Petra who was also staring at Levi. "My fiance's here." Before the strawberry blonde girl could reply, he ran towards Levi. Honestly, he was really surprised when he saw the raven at Shiganshina High. It was the first time that the other went to his school. "Levi!" He called as he approached, letting out a smug smile at the surprise and envious look of the other students, boys and girls alike, were giving him. "Why are you here?"

"Mikasa texted me that you're walking home alone so I decided to fetch you," Levi replied as he pushed himself off the car and went around it. "Come now, I'll take you home," he added as he opened the door for the other.

And that gesture would always never fail to touch Eren. But he pouted at Levi the moment he got inside the car. "I don't wanna go home yet," he said. He wanted to spend a little more time with the raven. He really do.

"I have to study. I've got a major exam tomorrow afternoon," The raven-haired teen said as he maneuvered the car away from the school.

Eren pouted at Levi once more then his face lit up as an idea crossed his head. "Then I'll study with you!" he exclaimed, secretly pleased at his brilliant idea.

Levi raised an eyebrow, his eyes focused on the road. "You'll just bother and distract me," he muttered.

"Eh! Come on, Levi. I have a homework in Math and I don't know how to do it," Eren insisted, showing puppy dog eyes that he knew the raven couldn't resist.

Levi rolled his eyes. "You should listen to your teacher, brat. Try it just once," he said. He sighed when Eren pouted at him again.

* * *

Just as what he wanted, Eren stayed with Levi at the latter's house. After dinner, the couple went to the raven's room to do their respective homeworks.

"Do your homework. Ask me if you don't understand something," Levi instructed as he sat beside Eren on the huge couch in the bedroom and began to work in his laptop.

The brunette pouted at the raven because of that. He expected them to become closer while doing homework, not like this. They were sitting beside each other but Levi was ignoring him. _I might as well go home, _he mused but he was already inching closer to the raven.

"You're invading my personal space," Levi said but there wasn't any hint of annoyance in his voice. When Eren didn't move, the raven shook his head and moved a good distance away. "Do your homework so you can go home already, brat."

Eren scowled this time. So the jerk wanted him to get lost already! With his scowl deepening, he grabbed his notebook and began his Math homework. _See if I ask for your help!_

But after a few minutes of purely staring on the numbers, letters and whatnots on his notebook, his head was aching. _I don't understand anything, _he mused while biting his lower lip.

Brown head instantly jerked up in surprise when Levi suddenly got the notebook from him. He watched as the raven checked his homework. "Hn," he hummed as he got a pencil and began to make notes. "You do it this way. This will make it easier for you to solve," he said then he proceeded to explain to him the formula.

"Yay! Thanks!" Eren exclaimed when Levi finished explaining to him. The raven said nothing but just let out a small smile then the two of them continued what they were doing silently.

An hour passed and Levi was finished reviewing his notes and revising his project. That's when he noticed the lack of noise in the room so he spared a glance at Eren beside him. He found the brunette leaning back on the couch with his head drooping to one side in an uncomfortable manner and he was in a very deep sleep. He then got the notebook from the boy's lap and checked his homework. A smirk then showed up on his face. Eren got all the questions right.

"Levi..."

He looked up when he heard Eren call his name, expecting to see turquoise orbs staring at him. But the brunette was still fast asleep. Levi's smirk widened at that. "Dreaming of me, eh?" he muttered in amusement as he placed the notebook down the coffee table and leaned closer to the sleeping boy. Then with icy blue eyes focused on that adorable face, he slowly closed the distance between them.

* * *

_It was snowing and the vast land in front of him was covered in a blanket of pure white. It looked and smelled so clean, giving him a feeling of security and comfort. But why was he outside? He was inside Levi's room, finishing his Math homework a while ago, right?_

_And snow wasn't yet due until next month._

_He watched as small white balls of snow began to fall from the equally white sky. He closed his eyes and lifted his face higher, waiting for a snowflake to touch his face. He smiled softly when the first one caressed his forehead. It was unexpectedly warm, nothing of the cold that he expected. Then two other warm snowflakes touched both of his cheeks and lastly, on his lips. It felt so warm and nice. It felt good..._

Turquoise orbs flew open as a thin stream of sunlight hit his sleeping face that morning. A dark blue shirt greeted his vision the moment he was able to focus. _Huh? _Eren looked up only to find out that it was Levi sleeping peacefully beside him and not his sister Mikasa. He then remembered everything. He was in Levi's house doing homework then he didn't know what happened next. He assumed he fell asleep. He stared at his fiance's face while the latter went on sleeping. He then softly smiled. Levi was always scowling which made him look intimidating but when he's sleeping, he could actually look innocent and peaceful. The frown that was almost perpetually etched on his face wasn't there and he looked relaxed. Eren then noticed that one of the raven's arm was wrapped around him while he was using the other as a pillow. He giggled lightly as he snuggled closer to Levi, feeling absolutely content at the warmth surrounding him.

But after a few minutes, he sighed. Much as he wanted to snuggle with Levi forever, he absolutely couldn't. He have to go home and get ready for school. _Maybe next time, _he mused as he slowly began to worm his way out of the raven's grasp without waking him up.

After a painful minute of trying not to wake Levi up while getting out of his iron grip, Eren was sitting on the bed. He was about to get out of bed when suddenly a pair of arms shot up and pulled him back down. He let out an unmanly shriek as he landed half-lying atop Levi. Realizing their position, he blushed furiously.

"I'll have a uniform ready for you," Levi whispered huskily in his ear, sending delicious shivers down Eren's spine. "Stay," the raven added as his arms went tighter around the brunette, holding him firmly against the other. Levi planted a quick kiss on Eren's forehead and smiled when the brunette moved even closer to snuggle against him.

* * *

Eren was going to the gym that morning for his physical education class when he saw Petra by the gate. "Petra! You're here. Are you the exchange student for this day again?" he asked cheerfully. The schools in Rose City, save for Legion High, have this exchange student program where a chosen student would be entering a different school for a day, its aim was to build better relationships between students and contributing to living harmoniously with each other and of course to learn new things.

"Nope," Petra shook her head with a smile. "I was hoping to talk to you, Eren. Yesterday, that guy who fetched you, that was Levi Rivaille, right?"

"Yeah," Eren replied, having no idea where the conversation was going. "Why?"

"Just as I thought. So he's the fiance you were talking about?" She pouted when Eren nodded, blushing furiously. "Lucky bastard, having a cute fiancee like you," she murmured, making the brunette blush even more. "Anyway, can you please give this to him?" she asked as she handed him a scented envelope. "We went to the same junior high together. I organized a reunion at the 29th. I hope he could come. I don't have any contact with him anymore so I hope you could give this to him for me." She then looked at her watch. "I better go for I might be late for class. I'm counting on you, Eren!"

Eren followed Petra's retreating figure with his turquoise orbs. Shiganshina High's founding anniversary was on the 29th, too.

* * *

"Levi and Petra knew each other?" Sasha asked while she munched on a piece of bread she sneaked from home.

Eren nodded as he began stretching. They will be playing volleyball today. He hated the sport but couldn't do anything about it, lest he failed in the subject. "Yeah, and they'll be having a reunion on the 29th."

"But it's the school festival," Connie said.

Eren shrugged at that. "Yeah and I invited Levi first then he also agreed," he said then he caught sight of Armin's expression from the corner of his eyes. "Something the matter, Armin?"

The blond was hesitant for a moment then he sighed. "I mentioned Petra to Irvin last night. And he..." he hesitated once more. "And he said that Levi and Petra dated once. In fact, it was Levi who asked her out," he finished. He hated to be the one to drop the bomb on Eren but the brunette deserved to know about it.

Eren froze at the information. Levi and Petra? No way. He then forced out a chuckle. "T-That's in the past already. It doesn't matter," he said but it was more to himself. Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and Connie looked worriedly at him.

* * *

Levi and Petra dated once. And Levi was the one who asked the pretty strawberry blonde girl out._ You're pathetic, Eren_, he mused as he watched the other team serve. They're now playing volleyball but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't take off his mind at what he learned a while ago.

_I wonder why Levi agreed to go out with me, _he added in his mind. Before their fathers told them about the deal they made and about the engagement, he'd been asking Levi out. Ever since he was fifteen and Levi, sixteen. Of course, the raven rejected him again and again but a month after his eighteenth birthday, Levi proposed to him. _Maybe he got fed up with me or he realized that he's going to be stuck with me whether he liked it or not so he just decided to practice tolerating me at most. How pathetic, _he added in his mind as he stared blankly at the ball flying towards him at a fast rate.

Then beautiful turquoise orbs widened when Eren finally realized where he was and what he was currently doing. Too late though, for the ball was already inches away from his face.

"EREN!"

* * *

"You're such an idiot!" Levi irritably said when he learned what happened to Eren. He was there at Legion High that afternoon again to fetch the brunette when Armin and Sasha told him about the incident. Anger bubbled up in his chest when he saw the boy with a plaster covering his left eye where the ball hit him hard, causing for his eyelid to bleed profusely. Levi hated seeing Eren get hurt and he didn't know whom to direct his anger at so he settled at the boy in front of him.

Eren was unfazed by Levi's anger though. Instead, he pouted at the raven. "I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't paying attention," he said. They glared at each other for a moment before the brunette looked away. "Why are you here anyway?"

Levi sighed. "To fetch you, brat. And look at what I've found out. Why were you spacing out?"

Instead of answering Levi, Eren just rolled his eyes at the raven. No way he was going to tell him why. He inserted his hands on his pants pocket and gave a start when he felt the envelope Petra gave him. "Nothing," he mumbled then before the raven could open his mouth again, he went to the car parked not far from them. "Let's just go home. I'm tired."

Levi scowled at Eren's sudden change of mood but didn't say anything about it as he followed the brunette to his car.

* * *

"Levi, wake up!" Eren exclaimed as he pounced on his raven-haired fiance that morning. "Get up, you baby," he said teasingly as he straddled the other boy then proceeded on peppering his handsome face with kisses.

"Shut up," Levi groaned, his hands shooting out from under the comforter and pushed Eren off him. "Why are you here, Eren? It's still too early," he grumbled sleepily, icy blue eyes still closed.

"Eh, you promised we'd go on a date today, Levi!" The brunette exclaimed at the top of his lungs, making Levi wince at the noise. Eren huffed as he watched the raven rub his ear then he leaned his face closer to the boy beneath him. It was the first time the raven asked him out on a date. He didn't know why Levi acted out of character yesterday but he was happy that he was going on a date with his beloved that he couldn't care less about the reason at all.

As Eren went on staring at him, Levi opened his eyes and saw that the two of them were so close. Then without any warning, he grabbed the back of the brunette's neck and pulled his head down to his, kissing him fully in the mouth. He felt Eren freeze so he licked the boy's lower lip to make him open up. Eren moaned and Levi took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

They were both panting when they parted. Eren got surprised when he found himself underneath Levi now. His surprise only lasted for a few seconds when Levi smiled softly before dipping his head and nibbling on the brunette's lower lip. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you wake me up like that everyday," the raven said then he smirked when Eren blushed furiously.

* * *

"So what do you want to watch?" Eren asked Levi as he scanned the list of movies that were being shown that day.

Levi shrugged as he looked around the movie house and scowling at the rowdy teenagers near them. "Anything," he answered. He didn't care what they would watch. He planned on sleeping throughout the show anyway.

"Then we'll watch Enchanted!" Eren decided, turquoise orbs sparkling. "You'll probably just sleep anyway," he added dryly which made the raven smirk. He sighed.

And with that, the couple went inside the movie house. Eren was obviously excited with the way he kept fidgeting around with a huge smile on his face. He also bought a large tub of popcorn and a large coke. Levi, on the other hand, instantly went to sleep beside the brunette. Eren shook his head at the raven before concentrating on the movie.

An hour passed and Levi was suddenly woken up when he heard someone sniffing beside him. Icy blue eyes opened and because of the light coming from the gigantic screen in front of them, he got surprised when he saw that it was Eren who was sniffing. "Eren? What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled out a pure white handkerchief from his pants pocket and handed it to the brunette.

"The... The movie..." Eren sniffed then he blew his nose on the cloth making Levi wince. "It was so... nice! Especially the ball scene!"

Levi let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard Eren. He actually thought that he was hurt or something. He wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and let him lean against him as they watched the last parts of the movie. "Brat, you scared me," he murmured so softly that Eren wasn't able to hear it.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Levi asked, a nerve twitching on his forehead as he let his cold gaze scan the interior of the boutique they were currently in. After the movie, they were supposed to have lunch but Eren pulled him inside the boutique, gushing excitedly about some new clothing shit that was released yesterday. "I hate shopping."

"Sshh..." Eren pressed his index finger to his lips as he checked the shirts that were hanging on one rack. "This isn't shopping."

Levi rolled his eyes at that. He was about to speak again, to threaten the brunette when someone caught his attention by calling his name. He saw, at the corner of his eyes, Eren suddenly freezing. _What's with him? _he mused as he turned to the one who called him and saw a familiar smiling face. "Petra? Petra Ral?"

"Yep! It's me, Levi. How are you? Did you receive the invitation?" Petra asked cheerfully. "Hi, Eren!" she greeted as she waved at the brunette who went even more stiff.

"Invitation?" Levi repeated, voice and expression laced with confusion. What the hell was Petra talking about?

Petra nodded. "Yes, invitation for a class reunion back in junior high on the 29th. I gave it to Eren and asked him to give it to you," she explained then she turned her gaze to Eren who wasn't looking at them. "Right, Eren?"

Levi looked at Eren who refused to look at him. "You have it?" he asked. "Why?" he asked again when the brunette nodded, the both of them knowing that he was asking Eren why he didn't hand him the invitation.

"Because I don't want you to go and see her!" Eren suddenly yelled which surprised both Levi and Petra.

The raven was silent for a moment then he shook his head. "So that's the reason why you seemed bothered these past few days," he said, his cold voice and expression revealing no emotion at all. "Why?"

"I'm scared!" Tears began to form at the corners of Eren's turquoise orbs but he harshly blinked them away. People were already looking at the three of them but he didn't give a damn. All he wanted was to let everything out of his chest before he go crazy. Looking at everything but Levi and Petra, he spoke once more, "You two dated once, right? You're even the one who asked Petra out, Levi. Me, I don't even know why we're together. Oh yeah, because our fathers decided for us. I don't even know if you would ever spare me a glance if it weren't for the fact that we're engaged. I've confessed to you several times in the past yet you've always turned me down." The brunette shook his head as he let out a bitter smile. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Eren, it's not ―" Petra began but Levi cut her off.

"Is that what you think?" He asked as he glowered at Eren who still refused to look at him. "Tch, I'm really annoyed," he muttered then without another word, he left the store.

* * *

Three days later and a day before the Shiganshina High's foundation day...

Eren nervously went inside the Rivaille manor. He was here to apologize to Levi about his outburst on the boutique three days ago. Petra had explained everything to him when the strawberry blonde girl went to his school two days later. It turned out that Levi and her were just friends and they just pretended to go out to make her crush jealous that time. "Stupid Eren. Why did you tell him that?" he muttered, seriously regretting how he blurted out everything that he felt about Levi and their relationship, annoying the hell out of the raven. Levi didn't contact him or see him ever since then. _I missed him._

It was all quiet and empty in the manor when he got in. He only saw one maid cleaning the pool and no one else. Thinking that Levi was in his room upstairs, he instantly climbed up the stairs only to stop, with wide eyes, when he passed by the open family room.

There, sitting on the huge couch facing the humongous flat screen and being straddled by a girl, was Levi. The raven and the unknown pink-haired girl were kissing, with Levi's wrists being held down by the girl.

A loud cough from Eren made the two broke up. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall down his eyes as he approached the two. The girl was looking up at him and smiling seductively while Levi remained expressionless. "I... I came here to return this to you," he said as he took off the ring he was wearing and placed it atop the coffee table. "I don't want it anymore," he added, silently congratulating himself for his calm voice despite his currently chaotic feelings. He then hastily left before his emotions could betray him, ears turning deaf to the girl who was calling him to come back. _I hate you, Levi._

* * *

"Oh, you didn't tell me you've got a cute fiancee, Levi," the pink-haired girl said as she traced Levi's jaw with her index finger seductively. "You know, I have a weakness for cute boys, too. Maybe I'll go find him later," she added as she slowly inched her face closer to the raven but was pushed off and onto the floor. "What the fuck's wrong with you?!" she demanded as she rubbed her bottom that hit the carpeted floor hard.

Levi stood up and glared at the girl, making her whimper. "It's Rivaille for you, bitch. Don't you dare get near Eren or I'll make sure you're ugly face wouldn't be recognized by anybody when you float up the river," he said in an eerily calm voice, earning a shiver from the girl.

"W-What... Are you threatening me?!" the girl demanded but Levi could clearly see that she was scared already. Levi's cold blue orbs was scaring her. Had she known earlier that he was like this when angry, she wouldn't have came here and forcibly seduced him.

"No," the raven drawled, sporting a bored expression on his face as if he didn't just threaten someone. "I'm stating a fact. Now get lost before I become extremely bored and do it now."

The girl's eyes widened in fear then before Levi could blink, she was out of the door running for her dear life. The raven grunted then he picked up the ring Eren left on the coffee table and stared at it for a moment. "Tch, damn shitty brat."

* * *

"Eren, you're so pretty!" Petra exclaimed when Armin and Sasha finished fixing the brunette up. He was currently dressed up as a maid. Aside from the tagging game, their class also decided to have a maid cafe.

Eren scowled as he tugged at the hem of the short maid uniform that just reached the middle of his slim thighs. Though he was wearing a black knee sock, he still felt exposed. It wasn't the first time he wore a dress but it was the first time that the whole school would be seeing him. "I hate this," he muttered in annoyance.

"Oh come on," Sasha said as she placed a shoulder-length brown wig over Eren's hair. The top half of the wig was pulled into a small bun. "Levi would surely be drooling like a dog the moment he sees you."

Eren's scowl deepened at the mention of Levi. "As if he cares," he muttered as he blew the strands of hair covering his eyes. He then went on telling Petra, Armin and Sasha about happened yesterday.

"That's terrible," Armin said.

"Does Mikasa know?" Sasha asked.

Eren shook his head. Mikasa would surely kill Levi if she ever find out about what happened. The girl was very protective of Eren. "Mikasa only knew that the engagement was called off, not the reason. You know how she could get." Armin and Sasha shivered when they remembered something in the past that was triggered by what Eren had just said.

"That idiot," Petra muttered ominously making Eren, Armin and Sasha to sweat drop. "Don't worry, Eren. I'll introduce you to my guy friends later," she said with a smile. The reunion will be held at Legion High after Petra changed her mind. Eren learned from the strawberry blonde girl that Levi declined the invitation. "There are many handsome and better guys than that idiot," the girl added. Eren just smiled at her.

* * *

"I wonder where are they," Irvin said as he and Levi wove through the crowd roaming around the quadrangle where several booths were located. "Armin said they'll be having a maid cafe."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "I thought they're doing that tagging game," he said, still having no idea what a tagging game was. He was able to enter Legion High because his intelligence was considered above normal but he couldn't even imagine what on earth was a tagging game. _You're pathetic, Levi._

"They'll be doing both," the blond replied. The two then stopped when they reached the stage where a pretty blonde student wearing a maid outfit was standing. Levi and Irvin assumed she was Eren and Armin's classmate. "Okay, listen here people. Now we'll be doing the tagging game. The rules will be the same but with a few twists. You people have to catch the It, not the other way around. The prize will be a thousand dollars worth of gift certificate from the store of your choice given that it's located here in Rose City and a whole day date with the It!"

"Are you the It, Christa?" One student shouted from the crowd earning a several nods and cheers from the others.

The girl named Christa smiled sweetly causing everybody to get a nosebleed at her cuteness. "Sorry, guys but I'm not the It. But the It's even better than me," she said with a giggle making the other students wonder who it was. Christa was the most popular girl in her class, not to mention the whole school so who would be more interesting than the blond?

"Is it Mikasa?"

"Or Sasha?"

"Armin!"

Irvin let out an amused chuckle when he heard his cousin's name from the crowd. "Interesting prize for a tagging game," he commented.

Levi nodded in agreement as he looked around hoping to find a certain someone. Actually, he just went there to talk to him. "Your cousin is pretty popular here, Irvin," he said then his blue orbs then landed onto a maid that was holding a huge cotton candy, standing a few feet from them. The raven then wasted no time and he began to move, pushing against the crowd without taking his eyes off the brown-haired maid.

"Levi!" Irvin called but he just ignored his best friend.

Levi was just about to reach the brunette when Christa spoke again. He and the brunette froze when they heard the words that came out of her mouth next.

"Wanna know the It now? Well, the It would be the pretty girl in a maid costume holding a huge cotton candy! Remember, if you can guess who she is, you get to date her for a day. Non-Shiganshina High students can join, too."

* * *

"What the fuck," Eren cursed when he heard what Christa just announced to the whole school. If he'd known that this would happen, he wouldn't have agreed to buy a cotton candy for Sasha. Turquoise orbs then narrowed when he realized that something was wrong with his thoughts. Sasha never let others buy food for her. She so love food that she wouldn't let others buy her food for her, not even Connie. She reasoned that it would only lengthen the time she and the beloved food were apart.

_Fuck_, Eren cursed in his mind when he just remembered that vital piece of information. So he was duped! Tricked! Even his best friend Armin and sister Mikasa were part of it! Mentally cursing everyone, he marched up to the stage, devouring Sasha's cotton candy. No way would he hand her the treat after what they all did to him.

Christa was smiling sweetly at him when he got onstage and Eren knew right there and then that she's got a part of this, too. He glared at her but she just let out a sickeningly sweet but teasing smile. "Oh, it's a classmate of mine!" she dramatically gasped as the crowd moved closer so they could take a good look of the brunette in the maid dress. "Hello, you ready for the game?" she asked.

Eren shrugged as he licked his fingers that were sticky from the cotton candy. He didn't catch the predatory looks of almost all the students and a certain raven-haired male watching him lick his fingers up and down while looking innocent all the while. "What can I do?" he muttered as he once more pouted at Christa.

_Kawaii! _The blond squealed in her mind and when she took a glance at the crowd, she's sure that they were thinking the same as her. _I'm sorry, Eren, but I hope you know how to protect yourself._

"Miss Beautiful, do you have a boyfriend?" someone from the crowd yelled.

"No and I'm not interested with any of you," Eren replied as he blankly stared at the crowd who yelled in disagreement at him.

Christa smiled as she watched the tensed crowd. Mikasa was right. This is getting interesting. "You're pretty brutal, you know." she said. Eren just shrugged at the comment. "Okay, let's start the game. I'll give the It ten seconds to run then after that, everyone will be after her. Ready? Go!" she yelled when Eren nodded at her.

At the signal, Eren instantly jumped off the stage and ran away as he reviewed the mental map he have of the school. He had to get away fast. He wouldn't let anyone catch him. No way. Maybe he could hide at―

His thoughts were cut off when he heard footsteps behind him and didn't have to turn around to know that the whole school was already after him.

* * *

"I hope Eren could outrun them," Armin worriedly said as he, Mikasa, Sasha, Petra and Irvin watched the commotion below. Now he suddenly felt guilty about tricking his best friend.

Mikasa patted the blond's shoulder and smiled at him in reassurance when he looked up at her. "Don't worry, Eren's the fastest runner here."

"But he couldn't outrun Levi," Irvin said which made the four to look at him in surprise. He smiled as he nodded. "Yes, if we're thinking the same thing, you're all right. Levi's out there."

* * *

"Where is she? She's so fast!"

"She could actually outrun Eren!"

"I'm not interested with the gift certificate. I'm more interested with her."

"Yeah, she's so hot."

"What's her name then?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So you already figured it out?"

"Of course! That girl is mine!"

Levi just rolled his eyes at what he was hearing around him. It was pretty obvious none of them knew the identity of the brunette in the maid outfit and he actually wanted to beat the daylights out of those guys who were fantasizing his Eren. _Your Eren? Get real, Levi. He broke the engagement already, _a mocking voice in his mind said.

"I never agreed to it," he murmured as he scanned the place for where Eren might be hiding. Icy blue orbs then lit up when he saw the brunette entering the gray building at the corner and none of the idiots had noticed him. _Perfect, _he mused as he followed the boy discreetly, not wanting anyone to see him.

* * *

Eren was breathing heavily the moment he reached the rooftop. He went near the fence and glanced the crowd below. Everyone seemed to be still looking at him. _I'll stay here until they get tired and go away_, he mused as he sat beside the door just under the shade.

"Who are you?"

Letting out an unmanly shriek, Eren jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around. A guy with blond hair and mustache was leaning against the wall on the far end of the shade and was... sniffing the air? _What the heck? _The male didn't look like a student of Shiganshina High and looks like he knew nothing about the tagging game, too. He sighed in relief, deciding to take advantage of it. "I'm Eren and you are...?"

The blond sniffed a few times in the air then he let out a snort making Eren to look at him in confusion. "I'm Mike Zakarius. Nice to meet you, Eren. So where do you want to go for our date?" he asked, causing turquoise orbs to widen. "You told me your name and that pretty blond girl said the one who'll guess your identity will be able to date you for a day."

"E-Eh?!" Eren exclaimed as he went pale. How stupid of him to let his guard down. "W-Wait..."

But before the brunette could finish speaking, Mike snorted again. "Just joking. I'm not interested in joining the game," he said which made Eren heave another sigh of relief. "Though I should warn you that someone's going to catch you soon."

"Huh? What ―" Eren's confused look turned into surprise when the door heading to the rooftop suddenly opened and out came the last person he wanted to see. _Levi..._

Levi stared at Eren then at Mike for a moment before he yanked the brunette towards him, earning a loud gasp from Eren. Then before any of the two could speak, he hoisted Eren on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Mike smiled at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. "Ah, I knew it. Eren has your smell, Levi," the blond said making Eren blush ten times deeper and Levi to twitch an eyebrow in annoyance.

"And who told you you could converse with my maid, Mike?" the raven asked coldly, his grip tightening on Eren making the brunette wince a bit.

Mike shrugged as he let out a smile. "I didn't know he's yours, Levi. After all, he announced to the whole school a while ago that he's single and not in the least interested with anyone."

Levi smirked at that as he headed to the door, carrying Eren as if he weighed like a single feather. "Of course he's mine." Then with that, he left, totally ignoring a now protesting Eren.

* * *

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Eren yelled as he tried to pull out of Levi's grasp but it was futile. "Levi Rivaille put me down this instant!" He didn't care if the whole school could hear him and know where he was. He's already humiliated by wearing the maid outfit and it was even more humiliating to be carried around like a sack of potatoes while wearing said outfit.

As expected, Levi didn't listen to him. Instead, the raven brought him to an empty classroom, placed him down on his feet and locked the door, making the brunette swallow in nervousness. "Let's talk."

Eren crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. "There's nothing to talk about," he said stubbornly as he looked away from Levi.

Levi didn't reply at that and just took a step towards Eren which made the brunette back off until the back of his knees hit a desk and he fell down sitting atop it. _Shit. _"What do you want huh?" He forced himself to sound irritated then let out a yelp when Levi planted both of his hands on the desk on either side of him and forcibly pried his legs apart so he could stand in between them, making it very hard for the brunette to escape. "What the fuck?" he cursed as he looked up at the other boy, which he realized was a mistake a little too late.

Levi was looking at him with blue orbs swirling in a mass of emotions that Eren had a difficult time giving a name to. It was the kind of look that he saw in the raven for the first time. He swallowed thickly when the raven's eyes landed on his slightly parted lips. And when Levi began to dip his head, Eren could only close his eyes and wait.

But Levi's lips never touched his. Eren opened his eyes and blushed furiously when he saw that the raven was staring intently at him again.

"I love you," Levi said, seriousness in his voice. "You're an idiot for thinking that I would choose a school reunion over you." Then with that, his mouth came crashing down on the brunette's.

Eren didn't hesitate and instantly kissed Levi back as his arms wrapped around the raven's neck. Their tongues danced against each other, savouring each other's taste before they broke off panting. "If you love me, then why did you kiss that girl then?" he demanded as he tried pushing Levi off him but it was futile. The raven wouldn't even budge.

Levi, enjoying the blush that coated the brunette's cheeks again, leaned back a little as his left hand rose to touch the brunette's cheek. All he wanted was Eren. He pulled the brunette closer to him and hugged him tight. His hand cradled the other boy's head against his left shoulder as Eren pressed his cheek against it. "If you just arrived a bit earlier, you would have seen how she forced herself onto me," he said then he scowled when he remembered something. "On second thought, it was good you arrived late. She would've jumped you instead of me." And he couldn't help but get irritated at the idea of other people touching Eren.

Eren pouted but didn't make any effort to get loose from Levi. He decided he was comfortable at the way he was snuggled against the raven. "So you just let her kiss you," he muttered in an irritated tone. "I bet you enjoyed it, you jerk."

Levi laughed in amusement then he planted a kiss atop Eren's brown head. He then got the brunette's left hand and inserted something on his ring finger. When the boy looked at it, he realized that it was the same ring he returned to the raven yesterday. "That's only for you. The moment mom gave that to me several years ago, I decided to give it to you no matter what." He smiled softly when Eren looked up at him in surprise. "Contrary to your stupid belief, I didn't just agree to go out with you because of that equally stupid engagement. I love you ever since we were just kids so you couldn't imagine how happy I was when you told me you love me, too."

Eren rolled his eyes when he remembered the first time he told Levi his feelings. The raven was all poker face. "Yeah, right," he muttered. "But why did you reject me several times then?" he asked, both curious and confused.

"Because I promised Uncle Grisha that I won't pursue you until you turn eighteen," Levi replied. "You already gave up on me, remember? But I proposed to you a month after your eighteenth birthday. Did you think I just did that because they told me to?" he grunted and shook his head when Eren nodded. "Shitty brat, how stupid are you?" He ruffled Eren's brown locks when the brunette pouted at him. "I love you, okay? I'm just not good at expressing my feelings." He gave Eren a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't even want to go to Legion High, and I still don't like it there mind you, for I don't want to be separated from you but dad threatened me that he'll break the engagement if I did so I obeyed him. That bastard. But I think I'm very selfish to ever allow you to get away from me. Oh well." Levi looked at Eren intently then he smiled at the boy.

And Eren's heart melted at the sight. "You should tell me everything that you feel or everything that you wanted to say, Levi," he said as caressed the raven's cheek. "I wouldn't mind. I just want you to be honest to me."

"If you must know, brat, I'm the possessive and territorial type. I won't hesitate to beat up anyone who lays a malicious hand on you. Amidst that, you still want me to be fully honest to you?" he asked, his fingers playing gently with the brunette's soft hair.

Eren grinned at that. "I love you, too, Levi."

"Oh, well," Levi ran his fingers on Eren's hair once more and tugged at it affectionately before pulling the brunette in for a long, hard kiss. "We could start with me telling you not to wear anything cute again. You wear rags from now on."

"LEEEEEVIIIIIIIIII!"

_Fin_


End file.
